


How can I Help you? Be Mine

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan reached out, grabbing his hands. He was perfect. “Be my boyfriend.”





	1. Chapter 1

“You poor idiot you,” Seungkwan cooed, petting Jeonghan gently. 

Jeonghan grumbled but didn’t dislodge his hand. Being patronized was annoying but he needed the comfort right now. “My mom wants me to meet this girl and get married.”

“Did you tell her no?” 

Groaning, Jeonghan shook his head. “I panicked. I blurted out I was already seeing someone. That we were super in love.”

Seungkwan gasped, his eyes going wide. “No.”

“Yes,” he moaned, putting his face into his hands. 

“Oh my god. You idiot,” he whispered. “You don’t even have anyone right now.”

“I know.” Jeonghan had dug himself an even bigger hole with his lie.

“How are you supposed to find someone?”

He turned to Seungkwan. “Don’t you love me enough Seungkwannie?” 

Seungkwan snorted and slapped him on the arm. “No one would believe us.”

“Who else am I supposed to get?! Someone caring, nice looking, and willing to play along with this?”

The waiter walked up to their table. He smiled, the edges of his lips curling ever so pretty. “Welcome. What can I get you two started on today? Any drinks or appetizers?” His voice was soft and soothing. 

Frowning, he looked down to Jeonghan and the what likely was the stupidest face he pulled ever. “Are you all right sir?”

Jeonghan reached out, grabbing his hands. He was perfect. “Be my boyfriend.” 

  
  



	2. So This is What I Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well looky what i have here...

Joshua nearly cursed. “I’m sorry. Can you please repeat that sir?” He didn’t hear whatever that man said. Swear. Joshua didn’t hear the words be my boyfriend come out of that man’s mouth. He didn’t. Because no random stranger, a handsome stranger to boot, would shout at Joshua to be his boyfriend. It was beyond ludicrous. Like something out of a damn drama. And Joshua’s life wasn’t one thank you very much.

The handsome man let go of Joshua’s hands. Clearing his throat, he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the black strands. “I’m sorry for yelling.” He smiled at Joshua.

It was a very nice smile. Mentally, Joshua slapped himself. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about how handsome this weird stranger was. Or how nice his smiles were.

“This a strange request,” he said slowly, his friend nodding at his side. Handsome stranger noticed and elbowed him, which made his friend with the smiley face scowl back at him and elbow him back. The handsome stranger let it go, giving him a side glare before smiling in Joshua’s direction again. “Like I was trying to explain before I got interrupted. I know this is strange and really random. But please. Be my boyfriend.” He held up his hands as he no doubt saw Joshua’s face contort into something bad. “I can compensate you for your time. I’m in a bind and you’re perfect. Please.”

Joshua slowly absorbed all of this. So, he didn’t hear wrong and the handsome weirdo did ask, well more like demand Joshua to be his boyfriend. Two he was in some sort of trouble, probably with his mom. Three, he would compensate Joshua for his time. Like Joshua was some sort of prostitute or an escort.

His eyebrow twitched. “First of all, no. I won’t be your boyfriend. Second, just because I work in the service industry doesn’t mean I can be bought like I’m some sort of _common whore_ ,” Joshua spat. “And third, just because you’re handsome and clearly rich doesn’t give you the right to ask heinous shit to a complete stranger. Have a nice day.”

Joshua spun on his heel and stomped away.

 

* * *

“Smooth,” Seungkwan deadpanned. “You just insulted him and got rejected in the same breath.”

Jeonghan groaned, watching the pretty waiter walk away. His ass was nice though. Perky and round. “You know how I get when I’m nervous and driven to a corner.”

Nodding, Seungkwan patted him on the back. “Like a grade A asshole.” He grinned. “At least he called you handsome. You have some redeeming quality. Maybe all isn’t lost.”

A tall waiter walked in, looking a bit like a lost giant puppy for a few seconds before setting his eyes on their table. With purpose, he walked to them grinning. “Are you two ready to order?”

“Too late,” Seungkwan said.

Thumping his head on the table, Jeonghan moaned pitifully.

 

* * *

Joshua huffed, wiping down the glasses. The nerve of that man. Asking stupid shit.

“Hyung,” Mingyu said, coming up from behind him. “The dude at the table left you something.” He handed Joshua a card, with a handwritten number on the back and what looked to be a $50 tip.

Joshua snorted. “I didn’t even serve them. What’s with the tip?”

“He said it was an apology for his gross behavior.” Mingyu looked at him. “It’s a big tip hyung.”

Joshua could use it as a donation to the local animal shelter. He took the money. “Trash the card. He can rot in hell.”

Eyebrows going up, Mingyu frowned. “Is he bad news? Do we need to blacklist him?”

Shaking his head, Joshua patted Mingyu on the chest. “No. Just an asshole. Not big enough to blacklist. He probably won’t be back. It’s all right.”

 

* * *

Joshua groaned as he saw who was sitting at a table in his section the next day. Of all the areas to put that person in. In Joshua’s section?! He had shit luck.  


End file.
